Jayflight's destiny
by Booskatelli
Summary: With every leaf fall comes new problems and growing up in a unknown clan makes being a kit even worse. Join Jaykit as he gets tangled into a profucy while trying to stay out of troble and find his true identiy. summery sucks, fist time, please revew.
1. Chapter 1

WARRIORS

Jayflight's Destiny

Breezeclan

Leader: breezestar black tom- bluepaw

Deputy: nighttail black tom

Medicine cat: midnightsky black she-cat with white ears, paws and tail-tip

Warriors:

Oakleaf ginger tom

Swiftfoot light brown tabby tom

Cloudfeather white she-cat

Honeypelt pale she-cat

Eaglefur dusty pale tom

Dawnpool pale she-cat with creamy stripes

Doveheart gray she-cat

Wolfheart black tom- stonepaw

Iceywind white she-cat – bramblepaw

Spottedleaf- calico she-cat

Smallmoon light gray tabby she-cat

Feathernose gray tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Stonepaw blue\gray tom

Bluepaw blue\gray she-cat

Bramblepaw white she-cat with tiny black specks

Queens:

Rushtail light gray tabby she-cat, mother to breezestar's kits (crowkit- black tom silverkit-silver tabby she-cat and jaykit- gray tabby tom)

Petaldust gray and white she-cat, mother to Eaglefur's kits (lightkit- gray she-cat and fernkit- brown tabby she-cat)

Hollyflower black she-cat, mother to oakleaf's kits (stormkit-ginger and white tom and honeykit- a light ginger she-cat)

Elders:

Twigfur brown tom

Streamclan

Leader: dovestar gray she-cat- Tinypaw

Deputy: whitefang huge white tom

Medicine cat: echowish silver tabby she-cat- Grosepaw

Warriors:

Bluetail dark gray tom with shredded ears

Badgerheart black tom

Stonepelt gray tabby tom

Frostleaf silver tabby she-cat

Neetlewhisker brown tabby tom- Splashpaw

Ravenpelt gray tabby tom

Blossomheart calico she-cat

Seedwhisker light gray tom with darker specks

Larchflight brown she-cat

Tallpelt black and white tom

Hollyfur black she-cat

Apprentices:

Tinypaw white she-cat

Grosepaw light brown tabby tom

Splashpaw gray and white she-cat

Queens:

Cherrydapple calico she-cat mother to seedwhiskers kits- (graykit: foster mother to ashkit)

Sunspots ginger she-cat mother to oakleaf's kits- sunkit and foxkit (Oakleaf is a Breezeclan warrior)

Dappleclaw ginger she-cat mother to willowkit and cloverkit

Elders:

Snowwing pure white she-cat

Thunderclan

Leader- duststar brown and white tom

Deputy- unknown

Medicine cat- unknown

Warriors

Rippleclaw silver tabby tom apprentice-Splashpaw

Featherstorm black and silver she-cat apprentice Shrewpaw

Stonepelt dark gray tabby tom

Ferntail light brown tabby she-cat

Piketooth ginger tabby tom

Duskfur dark calico she-cat

Apprentices:

Shrewpaw cream and brown tom

Splashpaw dark ginger she-cat

Queens:

Nightcloud black she-cat mother to pinekit and nightkit

Flamecloud ginger she-cat mother to firekit and frostkit

Elders unknown

Prologue

Frost lined the entrance of the den and two cats stepped out of the dark area. The moonlit sky glistened, as the two cats walked side by side down the mossy path. The larger black tom halted his companion with a flick of his tail. "Our kits need names" he mewed.

"We should name one after someone you knew or cared about." the she-cat mewed licking her mate's ear. "Since you have very few kin in this clan."

"Rushtail, I don't know all the cats except you I cannot live up to. And besides my mother still lives, great starclan she is the leader of streamclan!" the tom looked at his paws as he cursed his mother to starclan.

"And you're the leader of Breezeclan. You're as equal as her, but beside the point…. We still have to name the kits." Rushtail mewed. "Breezestar, name one of your sons after your father."

"What! He was a killer; he was a fox-heart. No cat should be named after him" breezestar growled his tail lasing from side to side at the mention of his father.

"Your son doesn't have to be a killer like him." Rushtail soothed. "Name one crowkit and ill name the other two"

"Fine" he grumbled "Have it your way!"

"Sometimes there are things that stay with us forever, your father was a noble leader and a proud father and you need to remember him for that, if anything. What about the other two I think we should name the she-cat after my mentor I left behind; silverkit." There was a hint of sorrow in rushtails voice.

"What about the last tom?" breezestar asked.

"Jaykit" Rushtail announced.

"Why jaykit, I like the name but how did you come up with the name jaykit." Once breezestar asked the question he immediately knew the answer; on their journey they had met a cat named jay. He was a tabby and he helped them find the camp, he even stayed with Breezeclan for about a moon before returning to his own life. He was a great cat, and breezestar missed his mouse-brained jokes. "We should find him and ask him to join the clan."

"Sorry, but I have kits to care for." Rushtail approved.

When it was nearly sun-down, the pair headed back to camp rushtail's words echoed in him mind:_ your father was a noble leader and proud father and you need to remember him for that. _But breezestar couldn't help feeling that his son would turn out to be just like his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok im just going to tell all of you who have read this... wait for it... Thanxs so much for the comments. =) and please keep in mind im new here and have not really a clue on what im doing... but thanks for reading it i will continue so please rewiw- nothing to harsh and there is no need to tell me my spelling and grammer sucks i already get that alot.. so thanks for your support. ~boo**

Chapter one

Jaykit woke with a startled gasp as paws pushed into his side. Ears pressed against his head he let out a startled hiss. He turned to face his opponent only to relive it was his brother crowkit. Crowkit was thrashing around like a dying fish and jaykit couldn't help but let out a mew of laughter.

"Jaykit go back to sleep." He heard his mother Rushtail mew. He looked over to see her tabby pelt just barely visible in dark den. "It's not even dawn." Rushtail rapped her tail tighter around her kits as she started to drift back to sleep. _Fine _thought jaykit _I can find something to do, someone has to be up. _Jaykit stood up, careful not to disturb any of his denmates; he slipped out of the nursery. Jaykit padded in to the apprentice's den, sniffing the air, he detected that all of the apprentices were asleep. Suddenly he heard paw steps behind him, he turned around to see Oakleaf.

"What are you doing up this early, your father isn't even awake. You should go back to your mother." The ginger tom said his tail-tip flicking.

"Well what are _you_ doing up." Jaykit defended himself quickly. Jaykit felt Oakleaf tense, _what was he hiding?_

"I- uh…. Was out looking for some prey." Oakleaf stamperd.

_He didn't have to make it so obvious,_ jaykit thought.

"oaky." Jaykit muttered, his eyes narrowed. But before jaykit could ask Oakleaf anymore the warrior headed off to the warriors den.

Jaykit walked along to edge of the river that divided the camp. He sniffed the air and a sent caught his attention. He walked over the steeping stones, careful not to get his paws wet and padded into the medicine cat den. Midnightsky, the medicine cat was fast asleep in the nest at the bend of the den. But another cat was standing in the den, a cat jaykit didn't recognize. She had a ginger pelt with a splash of tabby on her back. Her paws were white and her chest reveled a large scar. "Who are you?" jaykit asked.

But the cat didn't answer she only let out a gentle hiss. Jaykit dug his claws into the earth and asked again. This time the cat lunged closer to jaykit.

"Names are not worth remembering. Jayfeather." She hissed in jaykit's ear. Jaykit felt a shiver run down his spine.

"m-my name isn't j-jayfeather." Jaykit shudder. "Who are _you?"_

This time the she-cat spoke more clearly. "I was once a warrior of thunderclan." And in an instant jaykit got sent into her memories, _maplebreeze _the name hit him as if he knew it his whole life. He suddenly saw her gently prodding a tiny kit two others lay beside it, but it was unmoving. The other one was still too. But the tiniest was breathing. But before he got a change to look at it more closely he got another memory, now it was the cat older a clan very much like his own was cheering her name.

"Cats are doing mouse-brained things these days, but remember you have a choice. You will lead your clan though times of greatness. But remember your past stalks your every move, beware of a dark enemy. Find the other three before it is too late." She hissed before disappearing into the moonlit sky.


End file.
